The Truth is Often Hidden in Plain Sight
by Zanzibar1
Summary: Naruto has been accused of actually being the Kyuubi rather than just a vessel. What if that was the actual reality though? Rating because of some mild language.


_Author's Note: Just something that came to mind. Hope everyone enjoys it! Please feel free to leave reviews! They are always welcome._

_Disclaimer: I do not in any way, shape, or form own any characters from Naruto. I only own the jutsu used, as I don't believe there is currently one in the series, and the story idea._

"_**Kyuubi talking"  
>Kyuubi thinking<br>**_"Minato or others talking"

* * *

><p><em><strong>It's amusing how such a large group of people could be absolutely correct about me and yet, not realize that they weren't just fearful of it, but what they were afraid of was right in front of them. <strong>_

_**You see I'm not just the dork that everyone believes me to be. I truly am the Kyuubi no Kitsune. All those ridiculous pranks and stupid stuff has all just been a cover, but…well, maybe I should just start at the beginning of this whole mess. **_

_**The moment that the Yondaime determined that I was not myself when I attacked the Hidden Leaf Village all those years ago…**_

* * *

><p>"Yondaime! The Kyuubi no Kitsune is attacking the village!" a Chunin reported frantically.<p>

Yondaime stared out his window in the direction of the attack from the tailed beast, who had for many years left them alone. He raised his hand in a dismissive wave. The Chunin understanding the gesture left.

_Something isn't right. The Kyuubi hasn't shown any sign of aggression towards the Hidden Leaf since the truce during the Second Hokage was in position. What could drive the Kitsune to this degree of aggression when it's been left alone?_

He shook his head clear of the thoughts and murmured under his breath, "Whatever the reason. I need to confront the Kitsune now rather than thinking it over.

He grabbed his weapons and leaped into action through the window.

Arriving at the scene at the border of the village he took in the damage that was already done.

An ANBU appeared at his side.

"Who's here?" the Yondaime asked.

The ANBU rattled off the numbers of those at the scene. Who was injured, able to fight, or a strategist coming up with every available strategy in the book.

Yondaime took in all this information. "I want as many of the Nara, Akamichi, and any others who could help suppress the Kyuubi for a short time span."

"Yes Hokage."

Within seconds those he had asked for where already arriving at his location. He created a shadow clone who knew what he was to brief them on while the Yondaime prepared himself.

The Clone moved to those gathered and began the instruction.

The Yondaime sat in a meditative position quickly focusing inward to his chakra reserves and coils.

He brought a thumb to his mouth and bit down to draw blood which he let well up in preparation for the right moment.

When the memories of Minato's clone appeared he began the jutsu. The Nara and Akamichi clan ninjas would be holding the Kitsune down with whatever their strongest jutsus while he attempted to converse with the Kyuubi.

The next moment he opened his eyes to the sound of a drop of water.

His eyes opened to take in sewers surrounding him. It was an endless labyrinth surrounding him. The corridors were all the same red-orange coloring and the layer of water covering the floor to his ankles.

He began to walk down the hall following the piping on the ceiling as that seemed to be the only source of guidance in the labyrinth. The piping ended at a room. The single room was filled with water as well, but that wasn't the only thing. Inside the large Kitsune lay in what seemed a deep slumber, but its limbs were twitching and clawing out as if in a battle.

"Kyuubi no Kitsune!" the Yondaime called out. "Why are you attacking Konohagakure?"

The Kitsune didn't answer, it continued to thrash around more violently than before.

The Yondaime leaped out of the path of one of the various tails flailing around.

His hands smoothly ran through the hand signs to a ninjutsu from the Yamanaka clan, that he had been taught by his late friend. The Ninjutsu was used to break a jusu cast for sleep on someone.

The Kyuubi's eyes flew open. The Kitsune glared towards him before rising from its resting spot.

"_**Who are you human?"**_

"_My name is Minato Namikaze the Yondaime Hokage of Konohagakura. The Hidden Village you are currently attacking."_

"_**Attacking? Why would I be attacking a Hidden Village when I could be enjoying a peaceful nap by a lake after a full meal of some fish?"**_

"_So you wouldn't want to voluntarily attack us?"_

"_**Hell no," **_the Kyuubi scoffed at the suggestion.

"_Then why is it that you are currently attacking us?"_

"_**Sharingan," **_the Kitsune growled.

"_The Sharingan?" _Minato repeated. _"But why would any of the Uchiha's want to make the Kyuubi attack Konoha?"_

"_**Oh, don't worry about your Uchiha's. He hasn't been in your village for years. Hell he was one of the first Uchiha Sharingan users."**_

"_If you truly don't want to attack us and you would like me to help you find this Uchiha; would you care to make a deal?" _

"_**If you can release me from this accursed control, the help in finding him will be a bonus, then yes."**_

"_Very well then, but in order for me to release you I need to either put you inside a human vessel or…"_

"_**What's the other choice, Yondaime?"**_

"_It may be possible to reform your body into that of a human. You would still be yourself just in a different form."_

"_**I'll take the latter. Do what you need to."**_

"_Very Well. I'll will try to do this as quickly as possible. Oh, one more thing. By changing your form you will start as an infant and you will have to work your way up the same way humans do."_

The Kitsune growled, but nodded all the same. _**"So be it. Just get it over with."**_

The Yondaime Hokage nodded.

Pulling out of the Kyuubi no Kistune's mind he kept his eyes closed as his chakra flared through his body to his hands that were flowing through the hand signs to the transformation and binding jutsu that he had learned from his wife Kushina a year ago.

The Kyuubi struggled throughout as Minato fed more chakra to the jutsu. The Kyuubi started to slowly reduce in size. His tails reduced to 8…7…6…4…2…with a poof of smoke the Kyuubi no Kitsune transformed into an infant with spiky blonde hair, three whisker marks, and a seal visible on his belly.

The infant looked around at all the ninja around him.

Minato let out the breath he had been holding as the final tail had disappeared. He looked down to the now infant Kyuubi and frowned.

_This could be messy if any of the other ninja find out what happened. I should intervene before this becomes a mess and the whole village finds out the truth behind the end of the kyuubi's intervention. _

He lept down from where he had been sitting and joined his nin around the infant.

Seriously he ordered all the nin around him, "None of you are to say anything about what has occurred here. Do you all understand me?"

The nin all around him all gave nods of understanding.

"He is a Jinchuuriki. Nothing more," Minato instructed.

The nin nodded again.

Minato looked down at the Kyuubi in the infant body.

"You should start acting like a true newborn baby before any other ninja get here otherwise there might be some questions that I'd rather not have to answer, not to mention the suspicions some would have."

The infant smiled exposing the sharp canines inside his mouth. He consented by starting to cry in the ninja's wake.

He looked to a ninja who appeared behind him. The Sandaime Hokage.

"Hey, old man. I've got a favor to ask," Minato said turning to his predecessor.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well, if they knew all of that like the ninjas who witnessed my transformation, then I doubt they would be kind enough to just give me glares and rude remarks despite Minato's law over the Kyuubi's "Jinchuuriki."<strong>_

_**Well, I suppose the village would also be less forgiving if they knew about their precious Minato Namikaze, Yodaime Hokage. Even Jiraiya hasn't that out yet. Heh, well when he finds out it will be quite entertaining. **_

"Naruto."

He turned to a cloaked man sitting at a table outside of a nearby tea shop and smirked.

_**"It's **__**about damn time."**_

The man frowned, "Is that any way to greet the person assisting you?" In an undertone he added, "Not to mention I'm your father."

He shrugged ignoring the mention of their created relation to each other. Gesturing in the direction of the Hokage Tower he asked, _**"Are we going or what?"**_

"Sure," the man stood to join Naruto traveling the roof tops towards the Tower.

Kyuubi smirked next to the man. _**Good to see you again, Minato. My friend.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed the story. Happy Holidays! Happy New Years! Please leave a review on what you thought! I can only improve through my readers suggestions and comments. <em>


End file.
